tango de muerte
by Ezfa
Summary: In theory, combining forces to annihilate the pinnacle of her misery doesn't seem like a terrible idea; but an enemy of El Tigre isn't by any means a friend, especially not if that enemy is Sartana's grandson. — #Django/Zoe


**Tango De Muerte  
** **chapter 001**

* * *

Miracle City, in many ways, reminds him of a certain other town so many years ago from times past. The starry night brims on the edge of comfort and warmth. But it isn't until a beautiful lull of a voice fills his ears that he really eases into the peace. " _Mi amor,_ you really think it was _wise_ to aid the boy?" His beloved's tone nears the edge of _icy,_ but he wouldn't have her any other way even if he had the opportunity. Her voice is accusatory, and within _very_ much reason. Though he doesn't really _miss_ his realm, it would be a lie to say that it hasn't become something akin to _home;_ but his wife is another matter entirely. He can be light years away from his dearly beloved, but the moment her gaze lands solely on him is when he truly feels the tandem of _life_ bear into him like a spell. He despises and it and _adores_ it all the same.

He shrugs. "The boy did say please. Such a well mannered kid."

His wife rolls her eyes in disbelief, "Of course. Not like you _persuaded_ him or anything of the sort, I'm sure."

"My dear, your lack of trust _wounds_ me _._ " He _revels_ in her scoff before continuing. "Why would you _ever_ think me dishonest and with ulterior motives?" There is no malice meant, he's sure, but he can't help the shiver that runs through his back when she glares at him. Age and time don't affect them, and in a rare moment of self awareness, he _appreciates_ the fact. Her beauty doesn't deteriorate and neither does her spirit; he loves this woman. She can tell him to jump off a bridge, and he would gladly steal a kiss and then some before diving head first.

" _Stuff_ it! You **know** what he's done, right? Just exactly _which_ child of ours he's related to?"

He pretends not to know just who she's referring to, and gives a disinterested shrug, opting instead to turn his gaze away. Perhaps it hadn't been the best of decisions, because he finds himself being _yanked_ by the beard and starting onto beautiful, _deadly_ and **wild** orbs. _"_ _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _pretend not to know what I'm talking about!_ What **exactly** are you planning this time? Give me a _reason_ not to lash out at you _or_ your precious great grandson!"

Not fazed in the slightest at his wife's tantrum, he rolls his eyes. "You know, if I recall correctly, that's _our_ great grandson. Not just _mine."_ He rather enjoys the hesitance in La Muerte's words before she huffs away, undignified and brushing off an invisible speck on her red dress.

"The boy takes on after you more," she murmurs. He can't argue with that logic, and it makes his smile widen, almost predatory.

"Indeed he does; perhaps that's why I am so fond of him. He does happen to be my favorite."

"Of course he would be. That's just like you."

Xibalba straightens himself out, not at all perturbed by his wife's mulled lip, or the adorable way she averts her gaze, pretending to pay attention more to the city's landscape from their position atop the volcano. He slides intimately beside her. "Time sure does fly by, doesn't it _beloved?"_ he all but purrs out.

"Very much so, but some things don't really change." If La Muerte had only looked _just_ a second before hand, she would have seen the almost _malicious_ _red_ her husband's eyes had turned.

"That prompts me to ask; how about a little wager?" He's disappointed when he finds that he's playing devil's advocate to a trailing dust of air and sugary glitter.

Standing a good few feet away from him with a seductive gleam to her eyes; a perfectly delicate arched brow placed high in question. "There's absolutely nothing to wager, my love."

With a wicked nature that manages to _startle_ and enamor her in only a second, his voice brings nothing than absolute _mischief._

"We'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we?"

* * *

The mangled roar of her engine does nothing to appease her mood. Her torn boots rasp harshly against the pavement when she lands, but she can only bite the walls of her cheeks to maintain a level of sanity. Though the night is as cold and unforgiving as her own mother, it should bring her a bite of familiarity and comfort, but it doesn't; Cuervo is anything but calm, and it's taking all of her willpower to not blast the very next thing that moves or even _blinks._ Feeling irritation bubble over within her chest and pooling out to her throat and eyes, she hastily barges her way into her own home, kicking the door open with her foot and fumbling with her helmet without a care for stealth. She doesn't _care_ if a stupid civilian sees the residence of the Aves's hideout – they live _in the middle of the street for crying out loud-_ she doesn't _care_ if someone were to scream at the top of their lungs that they spotted her and called out to El Tigre for help _again_ since she blew up some establishments along the way, she doesn't _care_ because whoever calls out her name next is absolute _dead meat and—_

 _"_ _Zoe!_ _"_

Except that voice; _that's_ the voice that's going to kill her, actually. And the beast is contained in a skin leather tight voluptuous figure with _soul breaking_ eyes; she immediately shudders a ghastly breath to collect herself, tensing _even_ further, if that were possible, at the _more-than-likely_ discourse that's about to ensue. "I—" She doesn't get so much as another sound in that possible sentence, because her mother doesn't let her utter anything more beyond the squint of her heavily lined eyes.

"How _dare_ chu stay out **this** late and not inform me, eh?! I am chur _mother_ ; I am supposed to know where chu are!" Carmelita, normally dressed and primped that defined her as none other than _The_ _Voltura_ herself, is out of uniform and in her civilian form. Her short jet black hair sits at the base of her neck, clean and slick behind her ears. Her stance stands all the more threatening with her attire; a black pencil skirt that disappear with her mesh tights, sharp and high pointed shoes that miraculously don't break the ground she steps on. Nearly everything on her is pitch black, save for the white blouse – but it doesn't take away from the effect. Everything about her is intimidating and just _screams_ authority, and Zoe sometimes considers herself lucky that she has the privilege of being the daughter of someone so downright _scary;_ she's grown to her mother's customs well enough that she isn't affected too easily like anybody else.

But something in her mother's gaze is _different_ and this causes the fourteen year old some startled confusion. Zoe's breaths are carefully spaced out, and her mind is a jumbled mess of _What? Why?_ and _I_ _don't_ _need this right now_ but her mother hasn't relented from her furious tirade. She says nothing, learning from past experiences that it is better to let her mother lecture and scold her all she wants; though she won't admit it, she knows there's something amiss, that she screwed up in a very specific way, and despite her mind's attempt to complete the enigma, Zoe can't seem to remember why, and she has a feeling that her mother is going to be the one to give her the answer. She doesn't even bother to scoff, her face as sassy and filled with attitude that any child her age has, but she makes no sound, no indication that she's about to throw a fuss just yet.

"Where in blazes where chu?!" Zoe is itching to remind her that she could've just called, but Camelita seems to read her mind. " _And don't chu_ _ **dare**_ mention how I could have 'just' called you – because _I did!"_ It's at this that her eyes widen, her gaze instinctively travels at the base of her wrist, where her communicator is and sure enough, there are numerous calls and messages unread and unheard. " _Fifteen. Times,"_ comes her mother's icy and seething answer to a question that was never asked. Her brain shorts circuits for a moment before she recollects herself, but the words spill out before she can really think of what she wants to say.

"I was _out,"_ is all she can manage to growl out, her teeth gnashing painfully through her words from her clenched jaw.

"Oh, _really?"_ So similar to the animal she uses her alias for, her mother circles her around like this is an interrogation. Her voice drips with nothing but accusation toward Zoe. "You were _out."_

"Is that so hard to believe? _Yes mama,_ I was **out!** "

Zoe doesn't flinch, but she does back away a couple of steps when her mother's eyes turn into a squint, her posture even more rigid and commanding if that were possible. " _Where?"_ But before she can conjure a response, her mother once again takes the words from her mouth. "I'll tell you _exactly_ where you were, Zoe – you were out with that _boy_ again, weren't you?" Her mother is going to have to be more specific. But the hesitation on her face does not go unnoticed by Carmelita. The woman almost gives out a loud scoff at the irony in the fact that her daughter can't differentiate who she's talking about causing her own irritation to bleed over. "The _twin_ , chica! The good for nothing _phony_ of a hero who does nothing more than treat it like a game with his equally good for nothing _hermana!"_

Under normal circumstances, or really at any other time from any other person that isn't her mother, Zoe would eagerly agree; frankly, it's why she was so irritated to begin with before this little chat. Strangely enough, she finds herself feeling _defensive_ of Carlito, of all things. " _So what_ if I was? You don't know _why_! He has our _things,_ mama! I had to go in their stupid blimp to-"

"That was chur excuse _last time, Zoe!_ Chu don't think I don't _know_ what chu've really been doing with that boy, niña? Chu t'ink for a second that chur mama _es una tonta?!"_ This drives Zoe to thin her lips, her eyes taking that of a doe caught in headlights; but her will is stubborn, and so her glare remains fierce before she averts in pure hotheadedness. She doesn't answer her, knowing her to be right, but Zoe refuses to admit this, and it doesn't help calm her mother's growing ire. " _Don't turn chur gaze away from me choung lady!"_ Pointing a well manicured, sharp red fingernail at her daughter, Carmelita nears the verge of yelling. "Chu know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Zoe _does_ know what she's referring to, but she continues to pinch her lips shut. From out of nowhere, she feels a sharp _thwack_ in the back of her head. Letting out hiss of pain, she rubs the back of her head and glares daggers at her short grandmother, who had seemed to manifest out of thin air.

"Das right! _Que insolencia!_ " Her grandmami all but screeches the wretched words, huffing what little breath she has as she waves her cane toward her granddaughter. However, typical of the elderly Aves, she then blinks point blank and gazes towards her daughter and whispering none too conspicuously. "Ehh… what she do now, Carmelita?"

Her mother says nothing, not for a second taking her gaze off her daughter before replying curtly to grandmami. "It's about El Tigre, mami—"

At that, Grandmami gasps dramatically and- _oh boy, here we go-_ "What? El Tigre? No nieta of mine is goin' to feel such t'ings! Especially for a hero!" she spits, "Ch'oung lady, chu had better not make desgracia on dis familia, chu understand?!"

"I am _not_ making desgracia! If you two would just _listen_ to me—"

"Chu think dat spending time with another boy will gain the affection of de Rivera boy?" Point blank and right on target, her mother doesn't miss a beat with her statement; even Grandmami pauses her little dramatics to fully take in the weight of her daughter's words, gazing at her then at her granddaughter. "Are chu _dat_ desperate for his affections, Zoe? Have you no _dignidad?_ No family honor?" Zoe vehemently turns again, sucking her teeth out of pure rage. Her cheeks are flamed rosy with indignation, and she can't help the nasty gut feeling that drops like a ton down her stomach. The taste of being in the spot is absolutely bitter, and she offers nothing more than the angry pout of her lip. It's all the answer her mother needs before she begins to rub her forehead in pure exasperation, but in a rare moment that Zoe has only ever seen once or twice, her voice cracks with the slight feeling if tenderness. "... _Ay hija,_ when will chu _learn…_ Chu are still but a _child,_ chu have _so_ much time and _potential_ to waste on de Riveras."

"Dat's right _nieta,_ chu's even shouldn't be going around datings. _Carmerlita_ barely begun dating de White Panthera in her last chears of High School, and she didn't have her first _kiss_ until-"

A sharp cough cuts in before her Gandmami can say anymore, which Zoe inwardly had to thank because she _doesn't_ want that mental image in her head. _Gross!_ "What Grandmami is trying to _say,_ is day chur mind should be _elsewhere,_ Zoe – _not_ on boys, and _definitely_ not on those useless piles of garbage!" Tenderness doesn't come easily to her mother, and it's obvious as she rubs the back of her neck, making Zoe slightly uncomfortable, putting _her_ in an awkward position as well.

After a moment passes, the thirteen year old clears her throat, and although still stubborn and feeling _mostly_ uncooperative, she still speaks out in a hardened voice. "I broke up with him." She is met with silence after that statement; Grandmami looks as lost as ever, and Carmelita blinks before crossing her arms, urging Zoe to continue. "It… I.. _you're right,_ okay Mama?" _It's not like it was working out_ _anyways_ _._ About a month ago she had the bright idea of enamoring the Golden Eagle boy to get El Tigre's attention; it had seemed like a good idea at the time, and frankly, _it was easy._ A few flirtatious gestures here and there, a bat of her eyelashes and a chaste peck on the cheek, and Carlito was wrapped around her purple talons. But not long after they became 'official', she began to realize that _it wasn't working._ No matter how much they went to create havoc, or they feigned a crime in which the twins would end up putting her in jail, _nothing_ worked, El Tigre barely _gazed_ in her direction. Besides that, the boy was just so _intolerable!_ All he would do is sit around all day in that _blimp_ he insisted was a zeppelin, only waiting to do anything remotely productive if it concerned any potential new items to add to the trophy cabinet. His sister, a pain in the butt that Cuervo had the displeasure of dealing with, had been absolutely no better and actually had it out for the crow themed villainess. The whole thing was a mess, and when she finally pulled the plug, it hadn't exactly ended on light terms; she may or may have not destroyed the control panel of their blimp, and she may or may not have thrown out most of the items they owned out of spite _and_ it cost her freshly polished boots and her hair.

But she says nothing more; it's as close to any _apology_ or admittance that she had been _wrong,_ that she'll ever care to admit. Carmelita, perceiving this on a pure motherly intuition, sighs and lets the ordeal go for now. "Fine. As long as chur not around that sham of _whatever he is,_ anymore," she says curtly, but softly. "But onto another subject; I've told chu in the past I _do not_ want chu out this late _again."_ She points to the wall clock beside them, indicating the time to already be nearly 10 pm. "I will let it go _this one time._ _Do not_ let it happen again, comprendes?" Her mother's over protectiveness is a consequence resulting from her little _sneaking-in_ incident with Sartana's pseudo tournament nearly a year ago.

Cuervo hadn't even _wanted_ to participate, but how could she pass up a glorious opportunity to see _all_ the villains competing for a grand title ever again? She _still_ remembered the glare and scolding she'd received that day, but in the back of her mind, it had still been kind of worth it. She had knocked out Grandmami with some heavy dosage of her sleeping medicine and took on her costume, but the messiness began when Sartana had shackled her against the wall _next_ to her mother. When they arrived home, unexpectedly, Voltura had thrown her arms around her one and only daughter, tears smudging her heavy eye makeup and practically sobbed at her, _"Ch'oung Lady, when I say it's too dangerous, chu follow my orders, entiendes? Chu're just a niña! I can't afford to lose chu!"_ It had been the most out of character thing that Cuervo had ever seen her mother do, and the impact still hasn't worn off since then.

"Yes mama." Zoe's will, too, sets off for now. There's no use in _really_ trying to make her family understand, and she has a feeling they know that. So for now, even grandmami lets it go.

"Bueno pues. Now go upstairs and get to bed – it's a school night, and if I recall, your _high school orientation_ tomorrow _."_

 _Well. Shoot._

She had forgotten about that.

* * *

A loud excited _"AIIII!"_ is heard over the numerous other shrill cries in the hallways. There's various tables with clubs and committee signs to join, locker sign ups and a single _freshman_ booth situated right outside at the entrance of the establishment known as _Leone High School._ There's so much noise and bustling activity all around; preteens and teens similar in their endeavor to sign up and get to know the ropes of their new school. But the scream had belonged to none other than Frida Suarez and beside her, bound by their long term friendship, is Manny Rivera. Both teens are absolutely star struck by the busy body all around them. " _Wowzers._ Didn't think it was gonna get like _this!_ Dude, check all _this!"_ She points to the tables around them, all the clubs ranging from nerdy to absolute _weirdness._ There's even one about the fascination with human anatomy, of all things.

This causes said boy to quirk a brow in amusement. "Well Frida, what exactly did you expect?" Truthfully, Manny didn't even know what to expect either; everything is so new and fresh and _overwhelming_ that his eyes don't know where to go. He sees some familiar faces here and there, but there's way too many kids to really differentiate who's from his school and who are those from _wherever_ else. But he thanks his lucky stars that the next four years would be spent along with his best friend. "I mean, this is _High School_ now." He offers a slight shrug and is met with a noisy scoff.

"Whatever dude, you know what I mean. I just didn't think it was going to be like _this._ Like seriously, _holy frijoles look! —_ even the _water fountains_ are all fancy!" She points to the giant line toward a shiny stainless steel fountain, complete with an optional automatic water bottle refill mode. Indeed, aside from the obvious fact that they are in a different environment altogether, the actual place of the subject _is_ absolutely more prestigious than anything Manny has ever seen. And the boy has been _around;_ the floor tiles alone rivaled those of Miguel's Jewelry, and the decorative aspect isn't too bad either. The giant silver monkey mascot statue by the center of the hall near the cafeteria is a little overkill in his taste, but still not any less fancy or elegant.

The boy makes his slight distaste clear. "Meh, I guess. Seems way too much just for a dumb school, but it's still pretty _chido._ "

"You bet you're El Tigre belt it is, dude! Speaking of, _what_ _was_ _up_ with the Golden Dork's twins blimp blowing up like that all of a sudden last night?" As it were, though it only happened the night before, the discourse had been enough to bring to the news first thing in the morning. Almost no one missed it, _plus_ Carlito was an absolute blubbering mess on TV. It was the sister that looked like a cross of outright blasting someone and tearing the _city_ down within seconds; after all, _there_ was a mention of Black Cuervo somewhere along the lines as well.

This causes him to roll his eyes. "Heck if I should know; it's not like I could stop it, and it wasn't even my problem to begin with, ya know?" Despite the look of absolute stubbornness, Frida knows him well enough that he's just trying to divert the attention away. Her best friend knows more than he lets on, she knows, and it causes to roll _her_ eyes at the obvious.

"Dude _puh-lease!_ It's like you're an _obsession_ now! She just won't let up! Aren't you even a _little_ worried?" Manny winces at the petulant _she,_ and maybe he just imagines it, but something _seeps_ through Frida's words. But his mind is too caught up with the fact that _Frida's right,_ which is surprising in it's own right. "I mean, I _knew_ she was a whacko, but I didn't think Black Cuervo was _this_ outright _loco! Using_ Carlito to get you _jealous_? Desperate much? The last time I _ever_ saw someone that _keen_ on outright destroying you… or well, _smothering_ you was back in Sartana's tournament," she shivers, hissing out exaggeratedly. "What _exactly_ was Django's problem?"

"The guy was _nutso_ that's what! Expecting me to go against my family just for something as lame as taking over the world."

This gets a sideways glance from Frida. "It… it wouldn't have been a _completely_ lame idea..." she trails off and eventually stops when she sees the glare it earns her. "I mean.. yeah right. Familia and all that."

" _Anyway._ And just to add the cherry on top of all this, besides all this nonsense, my dad has been on my case more than usual lately with the whole El Tigre thing. Just last night I got a scolding _precisely_ because of their dumb blimp!" he exclaims, favoring to change the subject on over back to the Golden Eagle Twins. "How was I even supposed to _be_ there? I'm not magic!" He huffs out in annoyance; his father wouldn't relent, _especially_ with the new year. Something about _more_ responsibilities, and _soon it will be time to make a choice m'ijo._ He doesn't want to dwell on the fact, doesn't want to _deal_ with the nonsense. He's still a _kid_ for pete's sake! He _just_ entered high school! His grandpapi wasn't all too far from his dad, heck, the old man was even worse! Lately trying to get him into doing _more_ heists and going on crime spree; _chu need to spend less time with dat little novia of chours and focus on becoming the best villain chu can be!_ Couldn't they just calm down and _let_ him live a little?

"Dude. _Chill._ " Frida blows a disinterested raspberry at her friend's obvious inner turmoil. "Deck in the claws and _relax._ Take a look around; _we're going to_ _rule_ _this joint._ Even if we do it _without_ Sartana's mystic guitar." But contrary to what most like to perceive of their strange relationship, it's not like she _doesn't_ care, she just prefers to take different approaches to cheer her friend up. Even after that _kiss_ a couple months back, their friendship thankfully didn't suffer any consequence because of it, and they preferred to keep it that way.

Seeming to calm down for the time being, Manny rolls his eyes again. "Frida, we're just _freshmen._ We haven't even officially _started_ yet."

"That's because _you_ are too much of a pessimist." He just knows that she pointedly ignores the sound of a newbie getting a wedgie and another a swirly in the background on purpose.

"Right." He gets punched in the shoulder for that biting retort. Rubbing the sore spot out of pure habit rather than any actual pain. "And I suppose your dad just _enjoys_ your sense of optimism; so much so, if I recall correctly, that he has taken _extra_ precautions _just_ because you're gonna start attending here, huh?"

Her eyes widen and she punches his arm with slightly more force. "Dude, it _isn't_ funny! It's bad enough that Nikita and Anita are _juniors_ this year, but my dad just _has to go_ and **ruin** me by making them _in charge_ of me! I am _not_ a little girl!" Her eyes rove around suspiciously, trying to spot her sisters in the crowd. "That's the only bummer of this whole thing man; I'm being watched like some sort of prisoner!"

He shrugs. "Meh, at least we're not suffering alone."

Soon enough, groups are being called by order of middle school from where they came from. Sometimes there are too many students in a single class group, and so they are divided, instead pooling over to the next. Miraculously, it's a wonder that the entire population of Leone Middle School doesn't overtake the entire population of Leone High School, instead, only a select few are recognized, including Manny and Frida. The infamous duo are an instant marker; even to those who never attended their school can already spot them a mile away. Eventually, their group is called, and considering they had to wait a good couple of hours to _finally_ be called, it's not really a wonder their group only consist of about twelve students.

Among them, a very tired and frustrated Zoe Aves all but stomps and shoves her way through the rowdy teens, making sure not to miss Frida along the way. But when it comes to the Rivera boy, she can't even manage to brush shoulders with him; the conversation from last night with her mother is absolutely raw in her morning-hating mind, and even so much as a gaze his way is enough to send her knees buckling in both something akin to _love sickness_ and equal loathe. It doesn't help that they're in the same orientation group, much less so when the one managing the orientation is some geeky, nasal voiced sophomore guy. He's going on about _knowing their place as freshmeat_ and _not to mess with the upper classmen._ She wants to scoff at the ridiculousness of it. Unlike what most wanted to peg her as, Zoe isn't the _bully_ type. Charging nerd for their lunch money or givings swirlies and wedgies isn't her style; her time is more precious than to waste it on insignificant trivialities. She much preferred to be that girl who nobody wants to mess with; the bullies themselves would either dismiss her as some lone sad goth, but their declarations immediately would disperse at just a single death glare and a crack of her knuckles. The _silent killer_ seemed to suit her just well enough. But even Zoe has to admit to herself that despite having her namesake to her person, her villainess alias and all that noise, even _she's_ a little nervous at the prospect of entering a new environment. She may or may have not been hoisted out by her mother that morning, insisting that she was much too delirious and nauseous to attend orientation. He mother had none of it, and with a _literal_ blast from her wrist laser, she practically _banished_ Zoe to leave the house. Curse her mother.

Aside from the occasional sprout of cafeteria food being thrown their way, or _despicable_ wolf calling, mocking baby cries and insults alike, the school doesn't look _too_ bad. It's kind of what she had mentally expected, and she wants to roll her eyes more than anything at the cliché blase of it all. After what seems _years,_ they reach the freshman hall of the school – it's _disgusting_ and downright _depressing._ A giant tumbleweed passes through, hitting one or two in the group along the way. The lights flicker, electricity seeming to be a luxury in this particular hall. The lockers are all crooked, old and even _rusted_ away from disuse, or age. Zoe swears she hears a scream in the distance from where they stand. "Charming." Her sardonic comment is met with silence.

Of course Frida is the first one to make her distaste clear enough. "You've _gotta_ be kidding me. _This_ is gonna be our hallway? What kind of lame turnout is this?" Murmurs of agreement start to rumble through the kids, but Zoe's super powered villain instincts immediately catch on to the suddenly suspicious atmosphere; Manny seems to catch on as well. Her shoulders tense, and looks around; the lights seem to flicker more rapidly, and shadows seem to move.

The Rivera tries to placate his friend. "Hey… Frida, it doesn't seem _that_ bad. I mean-"

Frida ignores how his eyes seem to rove over all around them. Zoe had never wanted so much in her life to feed her to the sharks, well, more than usual anyway. "Dude, _seriously?_ What is this? I call _injusticia!"_ she cries out dramatically.

But almost as if on cue, there are sounds of various door slams, and their orientation instructor is nowhere to be found. This time, the group huddles closer without even knowing and everything goes silent; the lights go dead for exactly three seconds. Bathed in nothing but darkness, a chill runs up Zoe's spine and she realizes that they're not alone. Numerous sinister breaths are heard, and when the three seconds pass and the hall lights up, she slowly exhales a breath.

"Hey there, _freshmeat."_

There's a group of them; five older teens, ruthless and bulky looking, but from their obvious thrill-seeking faces, they're much too incompetent to really pose a threat to Black Cuervo. But, with an unfortunate start, she realizes that they _aren't_ dealing with Black Cuervo, they're dealing with _Zoe Aves._ Though the goth girl could mirror her mother's hawk-death stare, she couldn't exactly offer her laser blasts as improv. Her hands clench as she realizes the implications of this situation; the group easily outnumbered the five, but the kids aren't adept to fighting or even _defending_ themselves; a quick observational note, but a good handful of them weren't even the bullying type. Zoe recognizes Humberto and Lupita at best, but even if they have a semblance of size and intimidation, they're no match. This isn't orientation; this is pure _carnage._

Manny activates his belt, becoming none other than the pounding headache slash her unrequited love known as none other than El Tigre. With a mighty roar, he positions himself in front of everyone; but as disgustingly noble his intentions are, he's still second rate to a pint sized _geek_ compared to the bullies.

The leader steps out of the shadows. For the life of her she _swears_ hes familiar; a heavy accent she can't quite place flows through his words like _honey._ "Look here fellas, we're lucky enough to get _El Tigre_ to honor us with his presence."

They boy in question widens his eyes, his words coming out in sputters. "S-S- _Silver Wolf?!"_ Probably under normal circumstances, that very name would have brought most girls, and even guys, to squeal out in delight. But El Tigre immediately straightens out, becoming even more ferocious than before. "Titanium Titan! What do you think you're doing _here?!_ That disguise won't work here!"

Surprisingly, Silver Wolf scowls viciously. "My lame uncle was able to fool you _that_ easily?" He brings out his whip, and everyone flinches at the sharp _cackle_ of the red monstrosity; grabbing El Tigre by the ankle, he brings him forward until he has him under his boot making sure to stomp on his chest mercilessly, even Zoe flinches. "He had mentioned something about using my name to gain his ranks in becoming a hero, or something like that," he shrugs in disinterest. "But you can just call me Johnny," he smirks wolfishly, a sinister look to his menacing eyes as he stares Manny down. "Enough of that though. _Welcome to_ high school _brats._ First order of business," unwinding the red whip only to wrap it around the thirteen year old's waist tightly, electrocuting the boy viciously, _much_ worse than last time. He then throws him clear across the hall, slamming him into his some lockers.

" _Manny!"_ Frida cries out, causing Johnny's smirk to widen as he licks his lips. His eyes containing nothing but absolute _thrill_.

"Ever heard of _Cops and Robbers?"_

No more than a _second_ of Johnny letting that tidbit out, all twelve of them began to _scatter_ like the building was on fire. Shrills and cries echo throughout the halls as they all go in different directions, knocking over trash cans and slamming into the lockers. Some of them were even going so far as to try and hide in the empty classrooms. Zoe isn't certainly the first to bolt, but she's smart enough to analyze her surroundings as best as could; she isn't about to let _El Tigre_ play the hero, _especially_ not for her sake. She could care less about everyone else; she has to save her _own_ skin. Grunting in disgust at the hero's lack of consciousness and Frida's near panic attack, her eyes glance everywhere they can. Paying no mind to the absolute chaos, she spots an obscure adjacent passageway up ahead, to Johnny's left. If she is to calculate _just_ right, she can get away with getting past the brute without even being noticed; but she doesn't really count on the fact, and lets herself run ahead. Johnny turns her way, and he traps her gaze with his own, his smirk growing even more viciously as he crackles his whip, prepared for a head on. But Zoe doesn't falter and _right at the last second,_ promptly slides _under_ the boys long legs and makes a sharp turn.

Silver Wolf doesn't like that and he _growls._ "Get that _little_ _ **freak!**_ _"_

 _Well crud._ Rolling her eyes, Zoe speeds up her jog into a full on sprint. She can see from the shadows beneath her and the reflection on the wall tiles that at least _two_ of them are behind her trail. Making sure to keep her wrist obscure beneath her person, she subtly brings out her laser and blasts some random debris. _"What_ _ **the—?!"**_ She smirks at the confused cry, and based the crashing noises, she knows she's knocked out at least one. The confusing halls that seem more akin to a complicated maze are no obstacle, and instead she uses it to her advantage. Making a harsh right and then hiding around the corner, she waits patiently.

 _Cake. Walk._

Resisting the urge to snicker as they pass along and take the _opposite_ passageway, she waits a second or two as she slightly pants. It's no crime heist or running from the police, but it's really darn thrilling all the same. With a huff, she removes herself from the wall, stepping away to admire her handiwork; the halls are an absolute _mess,_ and Zoe couldn't be any more _orgullosa. "Ameteurs,"_ she giggles in disdain. But something's wrong. There's a _growl_ behind her.

 _Double crud._

" _You think you're_ _ **so**_ _smart, don't cha?"_ A harsh shove on her shoulder is enough to confirm it's Johnny. Refusing to play his little cat and mouse game, she snarls, lip curling in a deep frown. "Gotta admit it though; ya got _spunk,_ " he crackles his whip. "Spunk that I'm gonna _rip_ from your pretty little guts, _chica_." His choice of words leave her _seething_ , but she offers no rebuttal except for the harsh yank of her ankle when he holds her upside down like a _piñata_.

It's at that moment that El Tigre makes a re-entrance. Spare her the _indignity! "_ Hey _tin puppy!_ Let. _Her._ _ **GO!**_ _"_

"Oh, really? _Make me!"_ He yanks on her tighter, tightening the whip around her small body. Zoe lets out an undignified _squeak,_ but regardless she musters through her lack of air and practically _screeches_ out at Manny.

" _Go stuff it Rivera!_ I don't **need** you to be the hero!"

Manny doesn't like the slimy look that Johnny gives him. "You heard the lady; _go stuff it!"_ Without even a moment's hesitation, he literally _throws_ the girl across the room.

Zoe braces herself for impact, and somewhere in the background, she can hear El Tigre's cries for her. But even as she falls to what _could_ be a very painful finish, she scoffs at her crush's antics. She despises him and is much too _manipulated_ when put under his spell. She doesn't _need_ him and wants him to simply _vanish!_ How _dare_ he cry out for Zoe, but not _Black Cuervo?!_ Had she been in her suit, she would've easily gunned her jetpack to do a solid landing, no problem. But somehow, the _fatality_ never comes, even as she clenches her eyes; she lands, not on painful ground, but instead feels a pair of _hands_ almost _cradling_ her. A good echo of gasps indicate her that she just has to open her eyes to get the maximum effect, and though her little darkened heart swoons at the thought that it's El Tigre himself, the stranger's chest is much too broad and _tall_ to be her beloved. When she finally opens her eyes, she has no idea who the brown haired, red eyed stranger is. The first thing she wants to do, really, is to whack him with that guitar of his for _daring_ to touch her.

Wait.

 _Guitar. A_ _Mystic_ _Guitar._


End file.
